Rule 3 Demons Lie
by NinaPikachu
Summary: Frank is getting sick of the repetitive and perfect life in Heaven, what he does not realise is that he is just sick of not feeling loved. (Frerard)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The air was clearly becoming colder as the summer, with its warm nights and sunny days, started to leave. Autumn was warmly welcomed by Frank. It was his favourite season, by far. Rain, hoodies and lower temperatures didn't bother him at all. In fact, excitement was already bubbling over inside his tiny body. Autumn was awesome, especially Halloween, Frank recalled from his time back on earth, big parties with costumes, music and friends. Oh, how he missed those times. But he traded them in for a pair of wings and a life as an angel.  
Sometimes Frank's mind was a funny little place, but other times, a not so funny place to be. And this day was definitely going to be influenced by that. One second he was flying high in the sky with friends, flirting a bit with girls, the other he was crying alone. He was missing his old life and regretting his trade. Sure, Heaven was a lot like Earth, but filled with angels instead of humans. And there weren't any crimes or murders. Though, on bad days, Frank was pretty close to changing that. Most angels were beautiful, no way of denying that. But every time Frank looked in a mirror, beauty wasn't what he saw. He saw flaws, and too often he saw swelled up eyes. Frank often got upset over small things and ended up crying about everything that had ever gone wrong. But there was one thing he could always smile about, whenever he looked at himself in a mirror. Even here he was different. His wings were different from everyone else's, which were all a snowy white. But Frank, he had a white wing, white as new winter snow, and a black one, dark like a night sky without stars.

…..

"I don't think I'll ever get over how cool it is to actually fly" Frank said, grinning at his best friend, Bob. Bob just laughed at his remark, totally used to his wings and the feeling of wind underneath them. "I want your punk-wing though" said Bob while gently poking the black wing. "It's my wing." Frank playfully pouted, wrapping the raven black wing around him. He heard Bob snort, before he felt a light tap on his wing. "Tag, you're it" Bob exclaimed before flying away. The shorter boy just shook his head before flying after his childish friend, trying to reach him. Who knew tag was so much funnier when you didn't touch the ground?

Few minutes later they were sitting down, catching their breath. "You really need to work out more Frank, you're already out of breath, and you're so slow." Bob laughed. Frank muttered a 'shut up' before laughing along. After countless discussions and dumb conversations a heavy silence appeared. None of them spoke a word, and Frank noticed how slow the clock was ticking away the seconds. "Sloooow!" Bobs taunting voice broke the silence. "Bob, I swear, call me that one more time and I'll fucking kill you." Frank laughed. Bob pulled the most fake scared look he could manage, while gasping. "You wouldn't! You'd fall!" Bob answered laughter in his tone. Franks expression changed into a serious one. "Yeah, about that, I'm considering it." Frank said, dead serious. "No, no you don't mean that! Frank listen to me, you are not going to fall!" Bob shouted. "But it's getting so repetitive. Back on Earth things could go wrong, it's dangerous down there." Frank explained, not to much use as Bob cut him off. "Exactly, I don't wanna lose one of my best fucking friends because of a stupid idea to /fall/" Bob raised his voice on the last syllable. Frank shook his head. "I know, but I just regret becoming an angel so often. Am I seriously the only one?"

"No, I have that too, but in the end I know it was worth it." Bob explained. Frank stuck out his hands as if to say 'See?'

"That's exactly my problem, I /don't/ think it was worth it most of the time. I just want to go back to Earth." Frank whined and sat down, stretching his wings.

"You know what happens when you fall, don't you?" Bob asked. Frank thought for a second. He had been up here for a long time. He could vaguely recall the process of falling but he wasn't really listening when it was explained to him.

"I don't know anymore. I know you lose your wings and, like, feel like dying for the first week or two. That's all I remember." Frank shrugged. How hard could it be? Frank got sick all the time when he was human.

Bob face palmed. "It's not that easy. Didn't you say you used to get sick really often? That pretty much doubles. Angels have died because they didn't have a fucking immune system. I don't want to lose you because you get some weird flu and die." He bluntly said. "And," Frank quietly sighed. He didn't care all too much. "Sush, pay attention" Bob hissed. "Your wings don't disappear; they get ripped off your back." He said just as he plucked a pearly white feather from Frank's wing. Frank yelped and swatted Bob's hand away.

"The fuck, man?" He said, brows furrowed. Bob poked his wing. "That was just one little feather." He looked at the primary feather he held in his hand. It was a tiny bit longer than his index finger. Frank glared at him.

"Okay, maybe not a little one. But seriously, you know you need to get someone crazy enough to love you even if it meant going to hell with you, right? How the fuck would you do that?" Bob rambled. "I don't know" Frank muttered, and got lost in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Fuck this" Frank mumbled as he walked back home. He didn't want Bob to be mad at him, let alone hate him. Bob was his best friend, and he only tried to talk him out of something dangerous. But he didn't understand. No, Bob didn't regret his decision like Frank did. Bob didn't want to go back to earth, but that didn't mean Frank couldn't, right? Lately, earth was the only thing Frank thought about, the only thing he dreamed about, and the only thing he wanted. Sure, there were consequences, but it was worth it. Or was it? Would Bob even want to talk to him after he did this? What if he didn't find someone that loves him? What if the earth was nothing like it was when he left it, years ago? There were so many 'what if'-s and Frank hated it.

As soon as Frank entered his home, tears formed, and ran down his cheeks. 'This_ so_ wasn't what I imagined being an angel was like' Frank thought making his way through the living room and up to his room. When the lock clicked he fell to the floor, feeling his anger run down his cheeks. "Why does Bob care anyway!?" Frank yelled in frustration, he knew the answer well though. Bob was his best friend, damnit; he had every reason to care. But with a mind clouded with anger and sadness nothing made sense. Why did he even become an angel in the first place? Why didn't he live happily as an angel as everyone else did? Frank did nothing to stop the tears, or the frequent sobs.

What seemed like hours later, Frank pulled himself off the floor with a sigh. His back hurt, and he had a killer head ache from all the crying. Lacking of something better, Frank drank some water and went outside to breathe some fresh air. It didn't do much for the head ache at all but Frank liked believing that it did; kind of forming a placebo effect. His mind slowly became clearer, and Frank realized that maybe what he really needed was to talk this through with Bob, and chase his dreams back to earth? Or maybe… he could talk to someone else.

He made a list of people he could talk to in his mind. Brian, Ray, he could pray, but people rarely got answered. He decided to take a deep breath and stretch his back first, lying on the floor was nice when you were doing it, but it _sucks_ when you get up.

"Ray, be prepared 'cause I'm gonna bust through your door soon." he mumbled to himself as he spread his wings and took off on a running start.

Soon, he was standing outside Ray's house, knocking on the door. He let out a shaky breath and prepared himself. It wasn't often angels fell, at least not on purpose. Ray probably wouldn't freak out like Bob had, but try to talk more about it.

Ray opened the door with a grin, "Hiya Frank!" He always seemed so happy to see his friends. "Hey, um, can I come in?" Frank asked, a little nervous. "Yeah, is something wrong?" Ray asked, he looked really concerned Frank thought to himself. "I, uh would say that" Frank replied, "It's more me being a reckless bastard I guess" he added, as a grin spread across his face. "This is the Frank I know" Ray laughed before opening the door wider so Frank could step inside.

Rays house was always warm, and welcoming, with a smell that couldn't be described in any other way than… Ray. His house was clean, and tidy, as a contrast to Franks. It was a little bit bigger as well, but nicely decorated, something Frank never quite understood because didn't enjoy decorating at all. His house had the standard rooms for houses in heaven; you get a living room, a bath, one or two bed rooms, a kitchen and a room that you can use to whatever you want. Ray had used the last one as a music room, filled with instruments and amps; Frank liked it there.

Ray snapped his fingers in front of Frank's eyes, making Frank jump in surprise. "You spaced out" Ray said, laughter sparkling in his eyes. "Oh, huh" Frank said as he dropped himself onto the comfortable sofa. Ray sat beside his friend, "you wanted to talk about something?" he asked innocently, not knowing Frank was thinking about _falling_. "Uh yeah, it's quite serious actually" Frank started. Ray awkwardly patted Frank's shoulder saying "You can tell me everything, you know."

"I want to fall. I regret becoming an angel, and I'm sick of the perfect life in heaven. There's not a day when I don't break down in tears, wishing to go back. I told this to Bob yesterday, and he got really mad and started yelling at me, before trying to talk me out of it. My mind is making up new 'what if'-s every passing second, and I'm having serious second thoughts but in the end I do, actually, want to fall." Frank's words spilled out of his mouth and he couldn't have stopped them even if he tried.

Ray looked even paler than usual, and Frank could have sworn he saw his eyes widen. His mouth was slightly open and surprise was pretty much written on his face. "I uh… oh my goodness" Ray stuttered, clearly lacking words to form a sentence. Frank dropped his gaze to his lap, and waited for Ray to respond with actual words.

"Why?" Ray whispered breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'm tired of this life, Ray. It's dangerous down on earth, and I like it that way. It reminds me that I'm actually living, and I haven't felt that in a while now. God damnit Ray, I've been up here in almost ten years now and I'm still nineteen years old, not a day older than I was when I came here. I'm just really sick of this, and I think spending the fall on earth will change that."

Frank put so much emotion in those words, because he really meant what he said. He was sick of heaven and he did think spending some time on earth would make things better. A simple word escaped Ray's lips. "Okay." "Okay?" Frank questioned Ray's weird behaviour. Usually Ray would be talking about responsibility and all that shit now, but he was silent; except that little word. Okay.  
"Yeah, okay. If you really think spending your favourite season of the year on earth, then do so. Just be careful and look after yourself, okay? Because I don't want my friends dying, you know." Frank didn't even know he had moved until he felt his arms wrap Ray into a hug, "thanks, dude" Frank said, smiling to himself. "But Frank?" Ray said, sitting back in the couch again. "Yeah?" the younger one answered. "I think you should talk to Virgin Mary about it, I really think she has some good advice" Ray said with a mocking wink. "Yeah, I guess she does" Frank said with a grin. "We'll it was nice seeing you again Ray, I'll be looking for Virgin Mary now" Frank said and laughed as he rose from the couch. "Do so! See you later?" Ray asked from his spot in the sofa. "Sure" Franks replied as he walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Frank went around, calling for Virgin Mary in his head. It was this weird thing people of a higher status had, you could say a prayer and it was like a psychic call. It was still weird for Frank, even after all those years.

"Frank." A kind voice spoke. There she is, Frank thought. He turned around to face her. Long brown hair and a girly round face. "Um, hi," Frank spoke. "I need to ask you a few questions..." He hesitated for a few seconds until Virgin Mary nodded in a way as if to say 'go ahead, I'm listening.' which was exactly what she said.

"I want to know how it works again, the process of falling." Frank spoke quickly. Virgin Mary was wearing a slightly shocked expression. She nodded before saying "It has been decades since someone last wanted to fall on purpose. Are you sure?" her voice had a twang of worry to it. She spoke calmly, but it sounded clear as the day. "Yes, it's all I want right now. I need to know how it works again." Frank nodded just like Virgin Mary had. "Very well, child" She spoke. It was kind of weird using the word child to a nineteen year old, but Frank guessed every angel was Virgin Mary's child.

"First of all, you have to understand that falling is extremely dangerous and not many angels make it back, Frank" She started, her voice so soft that it was almost difficult to focus on the words. Frank nodded, he knew that it was dangerous but he was pretty nervous. "If you fall, you visit earth you have to stay there for one full season, do you understand?" Frank nodded again, not really knowing how to respond to anything. "If you want to remain on earth you must make a person fall in love with you, and you cannot tell them that you are an angel, of course. However, if you want to take that person with you to heaven you have to lie, you must only tell them that you're an angel when they are ready to follow you to hell you can tell the truth." Frank didn't really respond to that, he was a little lost in thoughts. "Your wings will be removed before you enter earth, and you do not get them back until you come back. And it hurts, there's no use lying about it."

"So, child, you no longer feel at home in Heaven, is that correct?" Virgin Mary asked, her expression hinting confusion. "There have been only very few people who have felt the same way you do. Even fewer got through with falling." Frank bit on the inside of his cheek. He knew the odds of someone falling in love with him alone were slim, but the idea that someone would want to _go to hell_ just to be with him, almost made him laugh.

"When you are on Earth you should act as if you are human, only when you think you have found someone who you would want to spend your days with, you can tell them your 'secret' and ask if they would love you forever, and would be willing to spend that forever with you in hell."  
Frank nodded. "I understand, thank you." He shuffled from foot to foot a bit and was just about to move away when Virgin Mary spoke up again.

"Do you want to fall now?" she asked. Frank considered saying yes, but he knew he would need a night to think about a decision like that.

"No, I would like to prepare myself for this. I will summon you tomorrow." Frank mumbled. Virgin Mary shook her head. She drew in a breath before saying "I will wait for your call, Frank."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bob. He had to tell him that he was going to leave, but how? He didn't want to face him and tell him, not after the negative reaction he got the last time he brought it up. But leaving a note was so cold and emotionless. After all, it wasn't good chances he would make it back. Though, Frank tried to ignore the thoughts that made him reconsider his choice. He needed to talk to someone about it, and his first choice was, of course, Ray Toro.

****

Frank was once again sitting in Ray's sofa, spilling his heart out to his friend, seeking advice. After almost an hour of talking Frank was quietly sobbing, while staring at the floor. "I-it's really s-scary, and um B-Bob will probably h-hate me." Frank was a nervous wreck by now, as he fully realized what he was doing. Ray looked at his friend with a concerned look, "Hey, Bob's your best friend, he'll understand you. I'm sure!" Ray tried to be encouraging but he was secretly a bit scared for his friend.

"I- I doubt it…" Frank mumbled. He thought about how distressed Bob was. It was probably just out of worry, he realized. It still didn't make the decision any easier, though. Bob was most likely still going to hate him.

"I don't. If you really want me to I could come with you, defend you when Bob starts ranting. Would you prefer that, Frankie?" Ray asked worriedly. He knew Frank would need backup when talking to Bob. He knew exactly how Frank felt so he could perfectly explain it to Bob.

"P-please." Frank squeaked, embarrassed by the fact he needed someone to come with him because he was too pathetic to go alone.

"Shh, Frankie, I'll come along then." Ray cooed. He flung an arm around Frank's shoulder and rubbed it. Frank nodded slightly, and stood up from the couch. He wiped some tears away and stretched. "Thanks, Ray." he muttered, while putting his shoes on. "What for?" Ray asked, opening the door. "Helping me with this." Frank said with a smile. He motioned for Ray to follow. Ray cocked his head to the side with a slightly confused expression before seeming to realize Frank's intentions and standing up, pulling his shoes on too.  
"What are you going to say to him?" Ray asked, walking next to Frank, as Frank was still a bit too shaky to fly. Frank thought about running away and just hiding for the next ten years, but decided against it after all.  
"I don't know. Tell him?" Frank said with a questioning tone. "I just have to explain it to him or whatever." He mumbled, trailing off at the end. Frank imagined how the conversation would go, mouth unconsciously moving along a bit. Ray looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, shrugged, and flung an arm around Frank's shoulder.  
"I think if you just explain your choice he'll understand. Don't over think it, Frank." Ray assured. He shook Frank a bit with the arm that was still around Frank. Frank nodded and twitched his wing, shaking off a leaf that had landed on one of his feathers. Even in Heaven you could notice Fall was coming. Frank chuckled softly to himself at that. Ray hummed questioningly.

"I'm going to fall during Fall." Frank said, almost with wonder in his voice. Ray chuckled, but Frank couldn't help but notice it sounded a bit forced.  
"You alright, Ray?" Frank asked. Ray nodded, but shrugged. "I'll just miss you, you're a really cool dude." He looked down at the ground in front of the two before quickly adding "But as long as you're happy with falling, I think you should go for it. I don't want to hold you back." Ray smiled reassuringly.  
Frank smiled back.

"Bob!" Frank called, his voice sounding only a slight bit shaky. Bob looked up at the sound, he was hunched over, doing god-knows-what, Frank and Ray were too far away to see it properly. When they got closer Frank noticed a pen in Bob's hand, he must've been writing. He did that sometimes, usually when something was bugging him. Frank got a knot in his stomach thinking it might've been his fault.  
"What's up?" Bob asked. He raised an eyebrow at Ray, considering they didn't hang out a lot. Ray smiled a bit and did his typical little Ray-hand wave. Bob held his hand up in a greeting way.  
"I have some, uh, news." Frank stammered. His calm demeanor was gone just like that. Bob looked worried, but motioned for Frank to go on.  
"I- I made up my mind. I'm gonna, uh, fall. I talked to Virgin Mary about it already. I'm really- I uh, I'm sorry Bob." Frank looked helplessly at Ray, tears forming in his eyes because he was just so /clueless/ as to what he should do now. Bob's eyes, on the other hand, were filled with surprise and sadness, there was a flicker of betrayal, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Frank was scared of how Bob might respond.  
"Fuck, Frank..." Bob trailed off. He sighed, probably to calm him down. "I just.. Why? Seriously? I told you how dangerous it is, Virgin Mary must've told you the same, right? You've been here for ten fucking years. Do you even realize how much the Earth might've changed? You'd be a complete stranger to the whole fucking world!" Bob cried out. Frank hung his head low and shrugged, trying not to care or listen. He made up his mind already, he wasn't gonna let Bob change it now.  
"I know," Frank sighed. "Look, I'll make it, okay? Don't worry." He chuckled and added "Besides, I have an asshole angel to watch over me." Bob scoffed. "You know that's not how it works." He grumbled, but smiled spitefully nonetheless. Frank hummed. "Worth a try," He smiled at his feet.  
"I was going to talk to Virgin Mary again today, though." Frank mumbled. Bob's eyes widened. "You're going to Earth /today/? Shit, Frank." Frank nodded slowly. Bob plucked at one of Frank's feathers. "Fuck. So you only have today to say goodbye?" He sighed. Frank was surprised to see how okay Bob seemed with this. He knew, though, that Bob really cared about Frank, it's not like he wanted Frank to fall, of course he was sad. It was evident in his eyes. Frank stepped towards bob and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Bobbert. You understand, though, right?" Bob hummed in response and squeezed Frank's tiny body tightly in his arms.  
"You better fucking come back, though. I'm not going to stay god-knows-how-fucking-long here without my best friend." Bob grinned and punched Frank's arm. Frank grinned back but kept quiet. Bob raised an eyebrow and shoved Frank a bit. "Get some hot chick, though." Bob joked.  
"Yeah, yeah." Frank smiled. He looked at Bob and sighed. "I suppose, uh, this is goodbye?" Frank said, or more questioned. Bob nodded and held out his arms.  
"You're an asshole, Frank." Frank grinned and jabbed an outstretched hand into Bob's side. Bob doubled over and laughed. "Fuckin' told you." He said. Frank smiled sweetly and said "I know!" in a sing-song voice.  
"Are you sure about this? You know it'll be dangerous." Frank sighed and reassured Bob that yes, he knew how dangerous it was and that yes, it has been ten years and yes, he was totally going to think about him every day, before Bob hugged him tight and slapped him in the face with minimal force, just to clarify he still didn't want Frank to leave, and after saying some last minute goodbye's and I hate you's, Ray and Frank went off to find Virgin Mary.

"Hello, Frank. I had been waiting for you. Have you made up your mind yet?" Virgin Mary asked as she appeared after the second prayer. Frank nodded and looked at ray a bit clueless.  
"Is Raymond here for support?" She smiled warmly at Ray, who nodded, giving her a little wave and a nervous smile in return. Frank shuffled nervously and cleared his throat before saying "So what's going to happen now?"  
"I am going to send you back to Earth, back to the town you used to live in. You'll appear in an alley and you should have a shirt, put that on right away, people get wrong ideas when a guy walks out of an alley shirtless. You lose your wings for the time being, and you should know what you have to do after." Frank nodded and turned to Ray.  
"Do you want to say goodbye to Raymond now?" Virgin Mary asked. Frank nodded again and took Ray by the shoulders. "I'll be fine, man. You're an awesome friend, by the way. Stay awesome while I'm gone, and keep Bob company, will you?" Frank added a lighthearted chuckle at the end. Ray grinned and nodded, before straightening himself up and looking at Virgin Mary, who was watching the pair with a barely visible smile.  
"I think it would be better to do this next part with as few people as needed." Frank mumbled, looking at Ray with an apologetic look. "Keep my wings somewhere safe, I swear to God." He said. Ray smiled sadly and nodded, grabbing Frank for a quick last hug.  
"See you in a few months?" Ray asked.  
Frank just shrugged.

"Now, while you fall to Earth, your wings get temporarily removed, permanently if you choose to stay on Earth with the one you love. I am going to count to three, at two, I want you to take a deep breath, at three, I will send you to Earth."

"One, two.."

She lied. The sharp stinging feeling in between his shoulderblades hurt like fuck.  
Oh, and she never got to three.


End file.
